Life Itself
by Tackii Glue
Summary: Ichigo ends up being a permanent resident of Spirit World sooner than intended. But he's a long way from Soul Society. Major Plot changes, OCs, Secrets, Maybe some slash(up to you guys).
1. Death

**Life Itself**

 **Rated M - Graphic violence, cursing, potential for slash, its up to you guys really.**

 **Summary - Ichigo ends up being a permanent resident of Spirit World sooner than intended. But he's a long way from Soul Society. Major Plot changes, OCs, Secrets, Maybe some slash (that's up to you guys).**

 **Ok Basically this story is my complaint that I thought Soul Society was way too small for being an afterlife. There just HAS to be more than that? Right? So I did some plotting and made a thing. I'm not sure what direction I'm going to take it just yet, but I'm open to ideas, pairings(im very open to this) etc. Ahhhhh I want to explain more but I feel like that would ruin the surprises in the story! I can say I will be changing a lot of canon plot. I'm not even sure if I want to put in the 1000 year blood war. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 _-Death-_

Fate worked in mysterious ways.

Kurosaki Ichigo glared at his plane ticket and sighed, glancing down at Yuzu who was hugging him tightly around his waist."Ichi-nii! Why can't you be on our flight instead of Papa?" Her eyes were big and watered slightly at the hint of tears. His father, nearby guarding their luggage squawked dramatically. "My darling Yuzu! Why do you not want your loving and supportive father?!" Ichigo stared deadpanned at his idiot dad but said nothing, looking back to his baby sister and giving her a pat on the head.

"Well one of us needs to watch over him. Do you really think he would do well by himself in a fancy first class plane? I need you to watch out for him and make sure he and Karin don't cause the pilot to turn the plane around." Yuzu's pout turned into a tiny giggle, giving Ichigo one more squeeze of a hug before letting go. Karin was pushed forward by her twin much to her agitation so Ichigo could give her a hug as well.

A lot had happened in the past six months. Nearly dying, becoming a substitute Shinigami, rescuing Rukia and uncovering a bigger plon that her death sentence. The betrayal of Aizen was a blow to everyone, and his nefarious and mostly unknown motives troubled all those involved. But at the time there was little they could do. A week later in Soul Society time, Ichigo and company were back home and going to school like normal. Or at least at first.

Somehow, the Kurosaki family had won a random drawing in the mail. They were suspicious at first, Ichigo in particular. But it was very real and they could thank sweet little Yuzu for it. Whenever she was given money to get groceries, the store always asked her if she'd like to enter in their companies contest that was being hosted at all their store locations in Japan. It was free after a certain paid purchase which Yuzu always met with getting her family food so she thought nothing of it and always agreed to being entered. Most prizes for winning were basic; vouchers for the store, tickets to the zoo, even a cash prize. If their family ever won anything, they always thought it would be something basic as that. Not once did they think they would be the one out of ten family homes picked for a round trip to Europe.

It was shocking that was for sure. But after the shock wore off, Ichigo decided it would be a much deserved break away from current events. And so, not even a week after their pleasant surprise, the Kurosaki's flew to Europe for a two week vacation. And the highschooler had to admit, it was one of the best memories with his family. They visited a little of everywhere; London, Berlin, Prague and ended their journey in Venice. It was a tiring but amazing experience, especially for a family that had never left the country before. It was nice to get away. All things Shinigami were left behind at home, no school, no worries.

Those two weeks came and went in the blink of an eye. And here they were about to be separated in an Italian airport. Despite winning a round trip to Europe together, the company that gave the tickets didn't have control over the airline they used, especially when said airline accidentally overbooked their flight. It wasn't that big of a deal. The staff were being very apologetic about the whole situation and offered a first class ticket for the next flight after. And naturally, being the big brother that he was, Ichigo volunteered to take it so his father wasn't separated from the girls.

Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts and looked down to see Karen trying to squirm out of his hug. He grinned and let her go. The tomboy huffed and folded her arms. "Your flight better not be late! I don't know how much I can put up with the old man after being cramped in a plane with him for hours." Isshin whined pitifully in the background at how cruel her words cut but his complaints were drowned out by the terminal speakers announcing it was time for boarding.

Ichigo ruffled his sisters hair and nudged her off with Yuzu and his father. "I'll be right behind you guys, see you soon!" And with a final wave, his family walked away, dispersing into the crowds lining up to board. Ichigo sighed and decided to go wander to a café he saw earlier to bide his time until his flight in the evening. It was a bit dull, but he appreciated the quiet after being around family for two weeks straight. Buying a sandwich and tea, he settled in a corner to finally open a book he bought back in London and began to read. He zoned out for the next few hours until he heard the speakers announce his flight.

He packed up what little belonging he had on his person into his messenger bag and neared the terminal, offering his ticket to the woman at the desk. No problems entering the gate, Ichigo walked in the hall beyond the desk and was seated into the plane. First class sure was cushy! He had the much needed leg room at least. He buckled up and settled into his window seat, gazing out the window and the setting sun. He was not looking forward to the jet lag after this. But that was a problem to deal with later. For now a nap would suffice. As the remaining passengers were finally seated, doors sealed closed and engines roaring to life, Ichigo closed his eyes and slept through the take off.

* * *

It was night when he woke again. The highschooler grimaced as he checked his watch. Nearly eleven at night now. He yawned and a flight attendant paused at his seat, seeing him finally awake. "Ah, welcome aboard sir~ Would you like refreshment?" she spoke in English, which Ichigo had a decent understanding of. "Tea please?" The lady smiled nodding before walking off to the back of the plane. He sighed and rested back in his seat, thinking about Karin and Yuzu. They would be landing before him, in the middle of the night… Maybe they could find a place in the airport to sleep a bit while they waited for him?

The plane jerked a little suddenly making the orange haired boy frown. He decided on their way to Europe that he hated plane turbulence. But he put on a brave face for Karin and Yuzu when they clung to him during the rough wind. But Karin and Yuzu weren't here with him now so all he did was grip the arm rest tightly.

The plane jerked again a bit more roughly and Ichigo's nails dug into the leather arm rest more. There was… a rattling sound. Ichigo blinked and looked around. It sounded like it was coming from the side of the plane… the wing perhaps? The rattling was getting louder and the hum of the engines were seeming to struggle.

A figure rushed by, the flight attendant from earlier. Her and two others walked swiftly past to the captain's cabin, one hitting the button for all passenger to put on their seatbelts. Something was up… This wasn't just turbulence.

Ichigo's stomach began to sink as the plane dipped to one side in a sharp turn. Passengers cried out in alarm and a flight attendant got on speaker. "We apologize for the inconvenience but we will have to land at the nearest airport-"

Her words were drowned out by the deafening explosion on the outside of the plane. The plan dipped and screaming began. The lights began to flicker sporadically. The overhead popped open with those emergency masks the flight attendants always demonstrated. But people were ignoring them, screaming, crying, terrified as the plane was trying to stabilize itself and clearly failing. They were falling. They were going to die.

Helplessness. Hopelessness. There was nothing to be done. Nothing he could do except wait for impact. He was sitting in a tin can in the sky and no one could save him. Worst of all he couldn't save himself. All his work as a Shinigami and he had nothing to show for it now.

He fumbled and pulled out his phone. No signal. He couldn't even say goodbye.

The plane descended quicker as did Ichigo's panicked thoughts. 'I don't want to die… Karin… Yuzu.. Pops… I don't want to die. But… at least you get to live. I don't want to die but…I know what happens next…right? Death… There's more after this right? I'll go to Soul Society…I'll see everyone again…'

His desperate words tuned out the screams and terror around him. His ears rang. The plane rattled. The lights flickered more and more rapidly and then out for good. The windows were dark with night. He couldn't see the end of it, know when it was coming. Ichigo clung to his messenger bag and closed his eyes, a hint of tears building up. He pretended to be anywhere, anywhere but here, ignore what was about to happen. He pictured his sisters, pretended the bag he was clinging to was one of them, one of their hugs.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

Fingers twitch.

Eyes unfocused.

Floating? Cold. Confused.

Voices.

"Hurry… poor souls…find peace…."

"This one… strange…."

Something. Someone by his side. Kneeling. Touching his face. Whispering. Comforting.

"Rest easy. You'll live beyond death."

Warmth on his forehead. Light... Weightlessness...

Peace.

* * *

 **Do I still got your attention? You still interested? Yay~ I got chapter two almost done and it will explain a lot more about what's going to happen.**

 **Ah as for this chapter, it was difficult to figure out how anyone, let alone Ichigo would react to knowing they're going to die and nothing can stop it. So I found inspiration from a song I've been addicted to as of late. 'Panic Room' by Au/Ra. It's essentially about anxiety, but it fits well with the idea I was working with.**

 **Well I'll see you all in the next chapter. Favs and Reviews make me write faster, I'd love any and all feedback!**


	2. Flowers

**Eyyy told you I'd have the next chapter done quickly!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _\- Flowers -_

It could have been centuries or seconds, passing through the invisible threshold of the living and the dead. It was true peace, the purest of comfort. But then, it was as if gravity suddenly worked again.

He could feel the ground upon his back, laying there in the warm sun. Something tickled his face… grass? It smelt like grass. Ichigo opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light. A meadow… He was in a meadow of all places. What had happened? What was… oh.

The memories came slamming back to him like a brick to the face. Everything. His life. His family. His death. And he remembered it all? From what he understood, memories aside from ones name was rarely kept when they passed on. But then again… he was a substitute Shinigami. Maybe those with higher spiritual pressure could retain such things? And lord knows Ichigo had enough of that to remember his life several times over.

The orange haired teen sat up slowly, head still spinning from that rush, and glanced down at himself. He was in his Shinigami uniform. But his blade was nowhere to be seen. He frowned. Nothing about this was normal. He was never really normal to begin with but this was getting ridiculous.

When he was sure he was strong enough, Ichigo stood up slowly looking around in confusion. This was just some field… Many flowers growing here and there, even some trees. Ah, a house in the distance! A stone and straw thatched house. His eyes squinted beyond, seeing more trees, making up a forest. Beyond that… mountains and a…

"Holy shit."

Even from this distance what could only be miles away, a massive castle stood roost atop the highest mountain. Its silhouette was clearly western make with tall towers and spires. Ichigo shivered. There was something about it that made him feel very small. His eyes looked back to the house and nearly jumped as he saw a figure standing in front of it staring straight at him.

He hesitated but cautiously waded through the grass, wishing he had his zanpaktou on his person more than ever. He neared closure and he got a better view of this stranger, arm beckoning him to come closer. An old wooden fence divided meadow and the path to the house. So the stranger met him halfway, approaching the barrier between them with a kind smile looking up at him. An old woman in a faded dress and shawl gave him a toothy smile.

"Hello dear. You have grass in your hair."

Ichigo blinked and put a hand to his head to feel out the grass. The stranger giggled and reached out, grabbing him by the front of his clothes and yanked him down to her eye level. Ichigo squawked but otherwise held still as the old woman's hands rough with age gently brushed out bits of grass in his hair.

"L-Lady-"

"Hush now, I've just about finished…There we are dear. Good as new~ Now then, have you just awakened? Or were you just taking a nap in my flower field hm?" she gave his cheeks a few pats and released her hold on him. Ichigo stood properly and eyed the woman oddly. "This is the first time I've ever been here…"

The old lady smiled sadly and gestured him to follow her along the fence, reaching a gate which she opened to let Ichigo pass instead of climb over. "So young… Well I'm sorry to have to explain everything to you, but it isn't the first time I've found people in my fields either so I suppose I should be used to it by now…Well first off dear. Do you remember your name? You can call me Baba."

"Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo…I'm dead aren't I?"

Baba looked mildly surprised at his question. "Indeed you are young man. You remember your death then? Only the spiritually strong in life can do such things."

"I can remember everything, not just my death- Oi!"

Ichigo was suddenly taken by the hand by the old woman who was surprisingly strong despite her appearance. She tugged him along into her home without much of a word. The old stone house was well lit with every window open bringing in sunshine and the scent of flowers. It was a simple setup, a large table taking up the most space with many chairs of different shapes and styles. The table itself was already set with tea and a disarray of different cups. It oddly reminded Ichigo of that book Through the Looking Glass.

Baba had him sit down at the table and served him tea, practically shoving the cup in his hands. She looked so…worn down suddenly, watching him with such a sad expression. He gestured for him to drink while she began to finally speak. "Things like this shouldn't happen, remembering who you use to be. It can be…maddening, remembering your previous life, let alone your death. You only hear stories about that sort of thing. We forget most of ourselves in the cross over to the afterlife so we can start anew. And in all my years of finding new souls in my fields, I've yet to know one that has recalled everything from his life. Just how spiritually strong does one need to be for such a thing? And it seems like your sanity is intact… Just who were you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo savored the bittersweet tea, mulling over his thoughts, wondering exactly what to say. He still wasn't even sure where he was. Baba watched him carefully, reaching out a wrinkled hand to pat his arm gently. "I'm sorry. You've only just arrived here and I'm interrogating you. Please, take as much time as you need to come to terms with everything." She left the table to fuss about the room picking up a few odds and ends, cleaning up the area a bit. Ichigo absently noted there was a lot more signs of life living in this house aside from just this little old woman. But he focused back at the matter at hand, staring into his teacup.

He was dead now. There was nothing else to be done about that. It was violent and sudden. But thankfully as far as he could recall, it happened so quick that there was no memory of pain or agony. Just the fear, the longing of wanting to see his family again. Gods, would he even be allowed to? His zanpaktou was still nowhere in sight, was he still even a Shinigami? And how long had it taken for his soul to materialize here?

Ichigo's heart stopped at the realization that his sisters and father would have been waiting at the airport for a plane that was never coming. How would they find out? When would anyone notice a whole plane of people not arriving? His sisters were going to be destroyed by this. Ever since their mother died, he had done his damnedest to always be there for them. And now he was the farthest he could ever be and there was little he could do about it.

Something fell into his teacup, he noticed through the haze of his vision. Tears. Why? Why was he now breaking down of all times?

Frail gentle hands cupped his face, raising his head too look at kind green eyes. "Don't hold it in dear. You can't keep all that suffering inside you. It's ok." Her soothing wise words followed up with her bringing Ichigo into her arms. She smelt like the lavender growing in the fields. Soothing. Accepting. His vision blurred more and Ichigo's arms found himself hugging her back, burrowing his face into her shoulder.

He cried. Hard. He couldn't remember crying this much since his mother. But it seemed like now that it started, he couldn't let up. Everything was coming out, the stress of the battles he's fought, the worry and need to protect his friends and family, the gut wrenching despair of knowing he was well and truly dead, leaving so many people he loved behind.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he was there crying, but eventually the tears stopped coming. Baba had been quiet the entire time, rubbing his back soothingly and just letting him know she was there. As he seemed to have calmed down, she pulled away and took a handkerchief from her pocket, offering it to Ichigo with a smile and a pat on the cheek.

"Let me get you another cup of tea yes? It'll help, I promise."

Ichigo watched her prepare a fresh pot of tea and looked down at his hands. "I think I remember so much because I was associated with the spirit world while I was alive." Baba paused while opening a jar of tea leaves and frowned in confusion. "You were a part of this world already? How?"

"I was a substitute Shinigami. I was given the abilities of one."

Now Baba looked even more confused. "Given powers? Wait… Is a Shinigami… like a Soul Knight? They protect souls and spirit world." Ichigo cocked his head at the off title and nodded hesitantly. "I think so? Protecting those in Soul Society, made of thirteen divisions and captains?"

"Huh… which Soul Region gave you your abilities? Maybe you can find your people again?"

Ichigo was now more confused than Baba was. What was a Soul Region? "W-Wait… Do you know what Soul Society is?" Baba huffed at the question and set down their refilled tea cups, giving Ichigo an amused look.

"Well I'd assume it's the name of the Soul Region you came from yes? There are so many, it's normal for not everyone to known them all. Especially if you're just a citizen. I know the larger Regions of course, but I'm guessing Soul Society must be one of the lesser known ones, yes?"

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "H-Hold up. First off. Soul Society is massive! Extremely big! And I thought that was where ALL wandering souls go!" Baba eyed the boy in front of her with a growing realization as to what Ichigo was trying to explain.

"Oh dear… You had no idea did you? You thought your Soul Region was the only one? Oh my dear boy, that would be impossible! Even if we stay in the same Region for our spiritual lives, everyone knows this. And they're all connected. If given the means, one can travel and see them all. So maybe we can get you back to your people hm?"

The orange haired Shinigami took a deep breath, trying to comprehend this new fact of life. There were other 'Soul Societies' and one could travel between them? Why had he never heard about any of this from his Shinigami friends or any of the captains? Why had he not once seen a 'visitor' from another Region? Did none of them know? It sounded like all these other 'societies' knew about themselves though. And the most important question. WHY did he end up in this one when he died?!

"Wh…You said you don't know a lot about the Regions Baba. Do you know someone who would?" Baba smiled and sipped her tea, giving a nod as she set her cup down. "Any Soul Knight would know the answers you seek! Sounds like you'll need to wait for one to come around this area, or just make the journey to Camelot yourself!"

Ichigo stared at the chipper old woman for a few silent seconds before reacting. "P..Pardon… C-Camelot?!"

Baba laughed at the boy's reaction and gestured out the window to the ominous massive structure on the mountains. "The castle, Ichigo dear. The one I saw you gaping at when I left my house~ That is Camelot. The center of our Reigion, Avalon. I've never been to its walls, but I've heard through travelers it's a magnificent sight to behold. There you will find the divisions, their Knight Captains and of course the Knight Captain Commander. Ah, their school is there as well. Most who have high spiritual power eventually go there in attempts to become a Soul Knight themselves. It would definitely be the place to begin your search home my dear. What do you think?"

Think? What did Ichigo think?! He thought he was going insane! New Regions, Avalon, Camelot! Fucking Camelot! Was he dead or was he in some sort of coma fantasy dream?! He needed answers…and more tea. Baba sure knew how to make a cup.

"I think? I think I can't catch a damned break."

* * *

 **Do I still got ya? Curious about what comes next? Where the hell is Avalon? Where the heckie is Ichigo's zanpaktou? And how are people dealing with his disappearance? Stay tuned~**

 **Ah! The song the pushed me to finish this chapter was 'Sick Boy' by the Chainsmokers. Dunno why, its was just addicting and kept it on repeat haha**

 **Kudos and Comments give this fic the lifeblood it needs to continue. I greatly welcome them both 3**


End file.
